Uchiha Home Videos
by shintas1st
Summary: The uchiha home videos. Sasuke, age four, gets his own kunai....


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

_BEEP..._

_BEEP..._

_BEEP..._

_BEEP..._

PLAY.

_Sasuke Gets His First Kunai (Age 4)_

" C'mon Sasu-chan, here you go..." Mikoto Uchiha cooes, beckoning to someone off screen. The screen moves slowly to the left to reveal a young boy peeking out from the doorway of a house. At the sound of the woman's voice, the boy smiles and races out the door in her direction, nearly falling down the steps in his haste. The screen moves slightly and a sigh is heard.

" Otouto."

The boy stops in his tracks and turns to face the screen directly, a slightly confused look on his face. The screen shakes a little and the boy suddenly smiles, this time running in the direction of the screen.

" Ne, niisa-"

A hand appears from 'behind' the screen, and two of the fingers come together, poking the boy on the forehead before he even comes to a complete stop. He recoils, taking a few steps back while rubbing the sore spot with both hands.

" Oi, niisan! Why you do dat for? " the boy whines, glare-pouting at the screen. The screen wobbles yet again, and a chuckle can be heard.

" It's ' Why did you do that?', and I did that because you need to be more careful. Don't run down the stairs, you might break your neck."

" Wh-wha? " the young boy stares up at the screen, eyes suddenly wide with fear. Mikoto walks over and quickly hefts the boy into her arms, casting a quick glare at the screen before returning to her former position in the yard.

" Don't say such things to your little brother Itachi-kun, you'll scare him." Mikoto chides while setting the four year old on the ground beside her.

" Yes Okasan," a voice drones from behind the camera, seemingly bored with the whole situation. The screen is still for a moment as Mikoto briefly explains to Sasuke what it is that she has in her hand, and then shifts in another direction. The colors blur together for a moment before the camera comes to a stop. The screen is focused on a tall man, seemingly in his early to mid fourties with shoulder length coal colored hair and broad shoulders. He pauses momentarily when he realizes he is being watched, but resumes working moments later, ignoring the others completely.

" Mikoto, is the boy ready yet?" the man calls out as he finishes attatching the target to a beautiful Sakura tree in the center of the yard.

" Yes dear."

The camera swivels again and Mikoto is seen kneeling next to Sasuke who is now holding a kunai in his hands. He blinks at it curiously as if unsure of what to do with it, and then looks back at his mother. Mikoto picks up another kunai that was on the ground beside her and instructs Sasuke to watch.

" I'm going to do a demonstration first." Mikoto says and the camera goes back to Fugaku who moves about five feet to the left of the target to watch.

" Okay Sasu-chan, watch mommy's hand, okay?" can be heard from offscreen, followed by an enthusiastic chirp of 'kay' before a kunai is firmly planted into the center of the target with a dull thump. Fugaku smirks proudly, arms crossed, as Sasuke squeals in astonishment. The camera moves back again and Sasuke can be seen grinning excitedly.

" Wai! I taught ony niisan kin do dat!"

" Nope." Mikoto smiles and winks at Sasuke, gesturing at the target. " It's your turn to try."

" Um..." Sasuke shuffles and gulps nervously, suddenly aware of the three sets of eyes trained on him. He shifts uncomfortably, both hands grasping the handle of the kunai as he averts his gaze to the ground.

" C'mon Sasu-chan, you can do it! Just copy what mommy did." Mikoto encourages eagerly. Sasuke looks up for a moment at Mikotos face and the resumes staring at the ground, his face flushed slightly from embarassment.

" But..."

" You're not scared are you? " Mikoto taunts playfully, winking at the screen knowingly. Sasuke's head shoots up immediately, determination written all over his chubby little face.

" No!" he exclaims, his features contorting in to an angry pout. The screen shakes a little as Itachi tries to hide his laughter.

" Why don't you show us otouto?" Itachi says, amusement lacing his words. Sasuke's gaze darts over to the screen, giving a half hearted glare before focusing on the target located offscreen. His glare falters for a moment as his uncertainty returns, and he gulps again.

" O-okay, I will!" he says, trying his best to sound confident. He suddenly shuts his eyes and raises the kunai above his head with both hands, his arms stretching as far back as his tiny joints will allow.

" Otouto, don't! Open your-!" Itachi gasps out, but is unable to complete his sentence before Sasuke's arms swing down and he releases the kunai in one fluid motion. The boy's eyes flutter open and he blinks at the screen in confusion.

" Niisan? Wha-" Sasuke begins, but is cut off by a loud gasp from Mikoto who quickly runs off screen. Sasuke turns, curious, and scratches his head in confusion. His face suddenly breaks out into a grin and he faces the screen once again, pointing offscreen.

" Ne, niisan, I tink tou-san got go wee wee." Sasuke giggles out, obviously amused at whatever he'd discovered. The screen turns slowly and an almost inaudible uttering of "oh crap" can be heard from behind the camera. Mikoto is leaning slightly over Fugaku trying to help him with something, while Fugaku is doubled over holding his crotch with both hands. Sasuke can be heard giggling and the screen goes back to the small boy who is now doing a rather funny imitation of his father's 'potty dance'. He bounces around holding his crotch and squeaking like an annoyed chihuahua. Itachi chokes on a laugh as he whips the camera back over to his parents. Fugaku's legs buckle and he lets out a mouse-like squeak as he falls to his knees and then over onto his side in the grass. Mikoto starts waving her hands frantically, unsure of what to do.

" Um...Sasu-chan, Itachi-kun, wait here! Mommy's going to get some medic-nin!" Mikoto says before running into the house. There is silence for a moment before the screen returns to Sasuke whose brow is now furrowed in confusion. He jogs closer to the screen and blinks rapidly before pouting and reaching out to tug on Itachi's shirt.

" Niisan, did sometin bad happen?"

A chuckle is heard as a pale hand reaches out to pat Sasuke on the head.

" No Sasuke. You definitely hit the mark..."


End file.
